bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Deathgod and the Reason
Cold Air blows through a still night sky. All seems quiet until a hollow arrives. Arrival "Dammit! When I tried to get a night off this crap happens." Yue Said as he jumped out his apartment window towards the Gillian that had appeared in Karakura Town. He raced to the area and found it was eating a helpless plus. "Oh Jeez, You know that really pisses me off, Tennōtsume!" He called out charging his reishi into his shikai. "Inazuma!" He cried as tears fell from his eyes for the lost soul and his anger at the hollow that killed her; He fired several golden energy claws at the hollow wounding it, but it didn't die. "What the?" He said in shock that his attack failed to kill the hollow and that it started charging a Cero at him. "SHIT!" He said loudly as he recited a kidō spell. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo #9, GEKI!" He said as the hollow was engulfed in a red light and prevented from moving. "Now to finish you off" He said as he snapped his fingers and his crystal mask formed augmenting his powers. "Inazuma!" He said again, killing the hollow after a direct attack on its mask. "Checkmate" Yue said triumphantly as he landed on a telephone pole in full shinigami form, which for a second a young human girl saw his silhouette before he disappeared. New Kid A new day opens and Karakura High School is seen as the bell rings. "Dang, I gotta keep up appearances so I gotta return to school." Yue said as he walked up to the High School being enrolled in Class 3-B. He walks in and the girl who saw him yesterday night recognizes his silhouette. "That looks like that shadow I saw outside my window." Sayuri said to herself. "Ok class I would like to introduce a new student his name is Yue Kurayami from Tokyo" The teacher says as Yue bows and then takes a seat next to Sayuri. "Hi my name is Sayuri, nice to meet you." She said to him. "Hi Sayuri." He said as he senses a strange power emanating from her persons. "There is a powerful aura coming from her" He thought as the day progressed. :Bell Rings Outside the School "Yue! wait up" Sayuri called after yue as he walked out the gates of Karakura High. "Hmm?" He said calmly. "Where you going?" She asked slightly blushing. "Work, I work at the Urahara Shop" He explained turning the corner. "Never heard of it." She said following him. "...." He thought as he sensed her following him, he soon took into a sprint trying to lose her. "Why is this girl following me?" He asked himself as she appeared infront of him. "Hi!" She said with cheeriness. "WHAT THE!?" He said shocked. "Your an interesting guy Yue", She said jumping on him in a hugging fashion. "....?" He said confused at this revelation when his boss walked out. "Why isnt it my favorite Employee and who is this? Your girlfriend perhaps?" Kisuke asked jokingly. "GIRLFRIEND!!!???" Yue said falling on his butt with Sayuri sitting on his stomach. "Oh I'm not his girlfriend, I just wanna be his friend right now, he interest me." She explained to Urahara. New Beginnings Over the next couple of weeks Yue and Sayuri get closer. They do everything together and she even gets a job at Urahara shop. Karakura High After an uneventful day at school the duo goto Urahara shop and Urahara tells Yue to follow him to his Secret Training Grounds in order to help him train to fight hollows, it is then that Sayuri discovers that Yue is ''"different" Secret Training Grounds "I KNEW IT!" Sayuri said loudly as she saw Yue in his shinigami form. "WHAT! Sayuri?" Yue said as he landed after attacking the mock hollow, surprised she could see him. "What exactly are you Yue?" She asked as she looked from Yue to Kisuke. "Um boss should we tell her?" He asked as Kisuke walked over to her. "Sayuri can you see Yue and I?" Kisuke asked and Sayuri nodded. "Well then I guess you can know Yue, Tessai and I are Soul Reapers, we fight hollows and such to defend this town" He explained as Yue walked over to them. "I saw you, the night before you came to school you were on the telephone pole outside my window." Sayuri explained as she hugged him tight. "I knew there was something different about you." She said letting him go and returning to her job of handling the cash register. "This day is getting stranger" Yue said returning to his Gigai. Meeting Room After the encounter Sayuri has plenty of questions for her best friend and boss. "So hollows are souls that become corrupted? and its your job to either purify them or send them to hell?" She asked Kisuke. "Exactly but its more so Yue's job, I only supply him with the supplies he needs to do said job." Kisuke said as a response. "And how exactly can I see and touch Yue when hes not in soul reaper form?" She asked. "Its because of a device called a Gigai, It allows humans to see me and functions like a human body." Yue explained as he drank his tea. "Soul reapers are SOOOOOO COOOOL!" Sayuri said like a giddy school girl. "I wanna be a soul reaper! If they protect the living I want in, how does one become a soul reaper?" Sayuri asked eagerly. "They're Dead" Kisuke said bluntly. Taken aback by the answer Sayuri then looks Yue in the face. "So your dead Yue?" She asked her best friend. "My actual name was Yue Rikōhi, and yes my date of death is December 27th 1803, I was two years old." He said answering her question. "Oh, then how can I help since becoming a soul reaper is out." She said pointedly. "You can help me around the shop and in Yue's training, he's slipping in his fighting abilities, I would think a former Vice-Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads would be better at fighting hollows then this." Kisuke said jokingly. "What are the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?" Sayuri asked. "The Thirteen Court Guard Squads or Gotei 13 are a group of soul reapers that fight hollows and are separated into 13 divisions or squads for different purposes I was the vice-Captain of the Thirteenth Division and Mr Urahara was the Captain long ago of the Twelfth Division." Yue said rising to his feet. "Its getting late I should take you home." He said taking her hand. "Ok!" She said smiling taking his hand. "Seeya tomorrow Urahara-san" Sayuri said as she and Yue left the shop. Outside the Shop "So that's the ōin eh? Interesting." Said a lone figure in the sky watching Sayuri and Yue walk home. "This might be difficult my employer didn't say anything about her being near a soul reaper." He said as he used shunpo to vanish. :Continued in The Reason and the Assassin :This is Chapter One of: Bleach